Things Get A Little Bloody
by ScythesRule18
Summary: SHIROxGANTA! Shiro and Ganta kiss! Their first date after breaking out goes well. But will their wedding be a dream or their worst nightmare? R&R Things get bad in chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm, summer day when Shiro was sitting by the small flower garden waiting for Ganta to pick her up for their date.

"Ganta was supposed to be here at 6:30 not 6:40!" Shiro yelled at Ganta.

"Sorry Shiro, I forgot I needed to get something sorry." Ganta said to Shiro as she started to calm down.

"Okay, sorry Shiro got so mad." Shiro said as Ganta held her hand as they walked to the summer fair. It's their first date together, Shiro always wanted to ride a ferris wheel so Ganta took her to the fair so she they could ride it together. It was nice to have a day to relax and enjoy each other's company without the presence of death. The sun was setting and the night raised above Ganta and Shiro as they walked back to Ganta's house. When they reached the house Ganta asked Shiro if she wanted to stay the night for it was getting late.

"Maybe, I'm **so **hungry!"

"Oh sorry I forgot about dinner, how about I make us some food?" As Shiro sat on Ganta's sofa waiting for Ganta to finish the food. Shiro thought that Ganta was just going to make a simple meal, but he came back with a gorgeous-looking cake.

"Ganta! Oh my god, you baked a cake!" She gushed.

"You thought I'd forget your birthday, Shiro?" He set it down and sat next to her, putting his arm around her.

"You're the best!" Shiro kissed Ganta's cheek, causing him to blush. She giggled. Then, she blushed as well. It was easy for Ganta to notice this on her pale skin lit by the candles of the cake.  
As the candles burned, he thought of something that he's thought of ever since they escaped the prison.

"Shiro..." He blushed furiously, not knowing how to say it to her face he just sat there when she spoke up.

"Ganta, when do we eat cake!" She looked at him playfully.

"Shiro let me get the cake knife." Ganta got up off of the sofa and headed for the kitchen for the knife.

When he came back, Shiro let out a mock scream. He laughed a little.

"What did Shiro do? You were late." She joked. Ganta rolled his eyes.

"Ok ready Shiro?" Ganta started to cut the cake. It was a large cake made of white cake mix with vanilla frosting. On top were some plump strawberries.

"Oh yum, I can't wait! Strawberries! My favorite!" Ganta noticed her eyes the color of a priceless ruby. Then he thought how much more she is worth than a priceless ruby.

"Shiro," He set down the knife, away from her, "I want to tell you something." She looked at him with her wide, innocent eyes.

"What is it?" Shiro cocked her head to the side.

"I...I...love you, Shiro." Ganta let the last part out in one swift breath.

"I love you too," She snuggled against Ganta, "I have for along time. Even in the prison."

Ganta's lips met Shiro's. Shiro had no idea how it happened but it did. His lips were light and delicate against her own. His blood pounded as her arms came around his neck. His arms snaked around her waist. There they were, sitting on Ganta's sofa forehead to forehead looking at each other. As they sat there, silent after the kiss.

"Ganta..."

"Yes, Shiro?"

"Why did we do that?"

"It...It just happened."

"Shiro liked it. Shiro liked it alot." Shiro said as she blushed once again. Just then Ganta just noticed that they totally forgot about the cake.

"Shiro, you want some cake?" Ganta handed her a slice with a strawberry on it.

"Oh thank you, Shiro was getting hungry." Then there they sat eating Shiro's birthday cake.

"It's delicious." She smiled at Ganta, putting a dollop of frosting on his nose. He responded by stealing her strawberry.

"Ganta! Thats Shiro's!" Shiro yelled as he teased her by pretending to eat the strawberry.

"I'm just teasing Shiro." Ganta said to Shiro handing her the strawberry. She took the strawberry from his hand and popped it in her own mouth. It was sweet and juicy.

"You like it Shiro?"

"Yes I do, its very good Ganta. Hey Ganta..."

"What is it Shiro?"

"Could Ganta kiss Shiro again."

"What...umm"

"Please it felt so good." Shiro said sadly

"Ok I guess." Once again they kissed but this one more passionate than the other one, the kiss lasted longer. Much longer than the last one, after the kiss Shiro got tired and started to doze off. Ganta saw that it was late and he rested Shiro's head on his lap, just like that he started to doze off as well.

It was the next morning, it was a quiet morning. It might of been in summer but the mornings were always cold. When Ganta woke up and found Shiro sitting in front of him staring into his gray-blue eyes.

"Ganta, i'm hungry when do we have breakfast?" Shiro asked with her puppy eyes trying to convince Ganta to get up to make breakfast.

"Ok Shiro, I'll go make some." Ganta said with a tired face.

"Yay!"

While Ganta made breakfast, Shiro thought about the previous night's events. She had like them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ganta and Shiro. Both deadmen. They thought they were safe, in the small town in Japan far away from the prison safe from all danger...they were wrong. It started on the day of their marriage, Shiro standing at the altar waiting for Ganta he said he might get caught in traffic on his way back from work but its been an hour and he hasn't shown up. Shiro looking stupid standing there in a sky blue dress, the same one she wore the their first date.

In frustration she stormed off to the house Ganta and Shiro lived in. She yell as she kicked down the door, she saw something she would never thought of.

Blood. Everywhere. On the tv, the couch, all over the walls, and a huge slash out of their picture. There was a note written in blood. Ganta's blood. It said that if Shiro ever wanted to see him again, come to the new Deadman Wonderland. The next part had been erased. She collapsed onto the ground, seeing images from their first time in Deadman Wonderland. The blood. The death. The horrors that had never left her dreams. Get it together, Shiro! Go find him and kill every last prison guard in your way! No, just find Ganta. No blood, no death. But it's Deadman Wonderland! It was built on those things! Shiro argued with herself while Ganta sat in a cell, chained to the wall, the blood on his cuts and bruises after few battles he fought within his first few hours after being captured. Tamaki watched from a one-way mirror, smiling triumphantly.

Shiro running to a place that she said to Ganta that she would never go back to. Deadman Wonderland's grand reopening was that night and she had only one thought, to save Ganta! As Shiro ran she hear a scream, this said scream was the scream of her soon to be husband... Ganta.

In truth, this scream wasn't a scream of pain. It was a scream of rage.

"I won't let you touch Shiro!" Ganta yelled at Tamaki. Tamaki smirked like the slimy creature he is.

"Well, I'm out here, she's falling for the trap, and you are stuck in here." Tamaki's eyes glinted with sick joy, "So I think I'll win. Don't worry, you two will get to say goodbye." It was all he could do not to laugh.

Meanwhile, Shiro searched frantically for Ganta. She looked up as an image appeared on the new Information Center's giant screens that were visible from all angles of the park.

"Hello." Tamaki's gentle and deceiving smile sent red flags flying behind Shiro's red eyes, "I believe someone here named Shiro has lost something that belongs to her. She can collect it in the new arena."

Shiro's first thought was to leave. Leave Deadman Wonderland. Leave Ganta. But the thought of what Tamaki could do to Ganta propelled her to the arena.


End file.
